No Air
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Kalena is a 23 year old that is a friend of the Evers' family. They took her in when no one else would. She doesn't know a thing about her past. Will a family vacation help her? Edward/OC Goes with movie not the ride. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a haunted mansion story. Goes by the movie but has an OC that "replaces" Elizabeth. Her name is Kalena. It's Edward/OC love but with a different ending and story.

Disclaimer: I only own Kalena.

* * *

I was in my room listening to music and drawing when my cell phone rang. It was my friend Megan who I also baby sit. "Hello." I answered. "Hey, Kal I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to the lodge for the weekend we can pick you up in about 20 minutes." "Ok that would be great I'll pack." "Ok bye." "See ya."

After 20 minutes they I had all my stuff packed and heard a car horn outside. I gathered my stuff and went out the door locking it. The trunk popped open and I went and put my stuff in it. Then I went and opened the car door getting in.

"Hi Mr. And Mrs. Evers." I greeted. "Hello Kalena. How have you been?" Mrs. Evers greeted me. "I've been good. How about you? Any good sales and buys?" "Were on our way to one right now. It's just a little detour." Mr. Evers said. "How long is it going to take?" Megan asked as Michael ate a butter finger.

"No more than 20 min. 20 min. tops. You guys should be excited to see us in action " after he said that and finished a business call it was silent the rest of the ride. After an hour we arrived in front of huge gates in front of a big mansion. Mr and Mrs. Evers got out of the car. They started to shout to see if someone would come and open the gates but no one did.

They turned around to get back in the car when the gates suddenly opened. "Must be mechanical." I said as they got back in the car and we drove up to the door of the mansion. We all got out of the car to look at it.

"Wow. They could have a field day with this place." Jim(Mr. Evers) said. Then Megan closed the door a bit hard and her dad started to talk to her about it. I didn't really here what they said. I was too busy looking at the mansion. It looked so familiar. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Megan. "Hey you coming?" She asked as they went out back.

"Yeah." I said as I caught up with them. When we got there we saw this big graveyard. "Wow. That's something you don't see everyday." Jim said. "Oh my god. Dead people?" Megan asked walking up to us. "Cool." I said.

"Hey honey. You know they have dead people in the backyard." Jim told Sarah(Mrs. Evers). "Well some people have pools. Some people have private cemeteries. It happens." she said walking up to us. I saw a woman walking in the graves but blinked and she was gone.

While they talked about the graveyard I went to the windows and looked inside. Then It started to storm. "Oh no. I got my good suit on." Jim said as we hurried to the front door since it was covered.

"Do you think it's gonna stop?" I asked. "I hope it's not raining at the lake." Sarah said. Jim knocked on the door and told the kids to behave while they were working. I'm 23 I don't need to be told.

"This door is amazing." I said. "Hello!" Jim shouted. Waiting for someone to open the door. After a second knock it opened and we walked in. "Hello. Is anybody home." I asked. "Hello it's the Evers from Evers and Evers real estate. Hi!" Jim shouted.

This place looked so familiar. "This is amazing!" I said smiling. "Smells like grandma's house." Megan said. "Worse. Smells like grandma." Michael replied. Then Jim talked about cleaning it and Michael noticed spiders. "Ah!" I said as I gripped my head. Images flashed through my head of maids and a man but I couldn't see is face. "You okay?" Sarah asked me. I looked at her and nodded.

"Just a small headache." I replied thinking about the images. We heard a creak from the hallway and from the lightning we noticed an old man coming down the hallway. It looked really creepy. "Jim and Sarah Evers?" He asked in an airy voice.

"Yes. That's us." Sarah replied. "My name is Ramsley. We were not expecting....others." he said. "I'm sorry. These are our children, Michael and Megan. And that's Kalena, a family friend." Sarah replied.

They began talking to him about why we came. While I just looked around. I thought I saw a maid at the top of the stairs looking at me but she was gone when I blinked. Jim gave Ramsley a water proof calender. "Very well we shall have to place other settings." He told us. "What are the settings for?" Jim asked.

"Master Gracey wishes to discuss his affairs over dinner." "Oh. I'm afraid we have plans." Sarah told him. "Honey we can't stay for dinner." she told Jim. "Yes. But we mustn't be rude darling." he replied.

"What about the family adventure?" I asked. "We'll just have some dinner and then we'll get going ok?" He told us. I had the feeling we were being watched and the suits of armor in the hallway didn't help at all.

Ramsley opened the doors and we walked into this grand dining room. "Wow. Nice. Very nice, good job." Jim said. "The master will be with you shortly." Ramsley told us. "Thank you." I said. He nodded once then left.

I walked over to the fireplace. "This is amazing. Where have I seen this?" I said. "Maybe in a catalog." Jim said. "Maybe. But it's amazing. Look at these beautiful designs. It looks so familiar though." I replied.

The thundered roared. "Is it?" We heard and saw a man by a window who must have been Mr. Gracey. "My grandfather spared no expense when he built this mansion." He told us. I felt my heart jump when I saw him. Then I got the head ache again but worse. I gripped my head. Then more images. A ball room full of people dancing in masks and the same man but I still couldn't see his face.

"Are you all right." Mr. Gracey asked. "Yes just a small headache." I told him. Then Jim introduced himself. "Edward. Edward Gracey." He said nodding his head once. "This is my wife Sarah and a friend of the family, Kalena." Jim said introducing us. "Very nice to meet you." I said walking up while Sarah was over by the kids.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied smiling. I smiled back." "This our daughter Megan and our son Michael." Sarah said from by the table breaking our stare. Edward smiled and said, "Please sit." He extended his hand towards the table.

* * *

here is the first chapter read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter sorry it took me so long. PLEASE LOOK AT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE AND PICK A STORY! Disclaimer: I only own Kalena

and I changed her character to look like Emmy Rossum because she's prettier and seems more for the time line if you know what I mean. Anyway on with the story.

We walked over to the table and ramsley pulled out the chairs for us to sit in but Mr. Gracey pulled out mine. When I sat in it he pushed it back in. "Thank you." I told him. He smiled at me with his eyes lighting up before he sat in his seat which was to the left of me at the head of the table.

"The master was very pleased when he heard you could come on such short notice. Normally we would not have called you here so abruptly. But we had no other choice." Ramsley told us. "Oh. Does the house have termites? A big house like this must have a lota termites."

"No. But lately there have been more uh......disturbances." he replied then the lightning flashed making everything seem....eery.

"How do you like the house Ms. Evers?" Edward asked me. "Oh. Please call me Kalena or Kal." I chuckled. "But I think the house is.....marvelous. It's like nothing I've ever seen. Yet I must have seen it somewhere it does seem familiar." I replied.

He smiled and I seemed to take his breath away when I said that. I saw what looked to be....hope in his eyes? And something I couldn't recognize.

"Great care and love went into the building of this mansion." he said while gazing into my eyes. He seemed so familiar too. I smiled and gazed into his eyes.

The maid came by with dinner causing me to break eye contact. I smiled my thanks to her. She smiled back seemingly hyper.

*After Dinner*

"This house is my inheritance and my birthright. But lately it's become too much to bare." Mr. Gracey told us quietly. "Tell Mr. Evers." Jim looked at him. "Do you believe in ghosts?" He asked him.

"Ghosts?" the kids looked at each other. "Yeah sure I believe in ghosts. I don't think it's a good idea to put that on the listing though. Should talk about how many bathrooms are in the house. People love bathrooms but not ghosts so I think we should leave them out for now." he replied.

"Kalena though seems to be obsessed with them." Jim told Mr. Gracey. I laughed. "I am not obsessed. More so fascinated with the paranormal as I call it." I told them. "I remember I used to go to the graveyard near the house every Halloween hoping to see one."

I told him smiling. "And did you?" Mr. Gracey asked smiling. "No unfortunately only glimpses of shadows and some mist in pictures. I try to get my friends to help me but they are to scared of ghosts." "And you aren't?" "No. Ghosts can't really harm people at least I don't think they can because they are beings or souls without bodies. Thus disabling them from being able to touch humans.

He seemed to chuckle at that. "The storm has swollen the river." we heard Ramsley 's shaky voice say. "What?!" I asked worried. "The storm has flooded the road. I'm afraid there will be no leaving the mansion tonight." he replied.

"What?!" Megan asked in disbelief. "Of course you are all more than welcome to spend the night here." Mr. Gracey said looking at all of us then looking at me with a small smile. I looked over at Jim with a worried look then back at him.

"Oh. No I really don't think we should. We've got plans." I replied. "I'm afraid there's no other way." He told us a bit aggressively might I add. He stood up. "Ramsley! Will show you to your rooms." he told us then walked off. He seemed a bit angry.

Ramsley grabbed a candle holder and lead us down a hallway letting everyone in there separate rooms. He opened one door. "I believe the children will be comfortable in this room." he told them and the children went inside a bit cautious.

Then he led me to a room across from there's. "Ms. Evers will be happy in here. I'm sure." he said to me. I walked inside. "Thank you. Ramsley this will be marvelous." I told him then he shut the door and I began to look around. There was a grand bed big enough for two with a small chandelier. A balcony to the left of it showing how bad it was storming so I just closed the curtains.

There was a dresser across from the bed with old style perfumes, make-up, and a brush. A door to the left of it which I guessed was the bathroom. And a door to the right which was probably the closet.

I backed up to the bed after looking around then lay down on it with my legs dangling on the end. I closed my eyes and took a short nap.

R&R please and look at the poll on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter. Please look at my poll. 3 reviews = another chapter. and thanks to those who already voted on the poll

Disclaimer: I only own Kalena.

I woke up a little later to see that it was still raining. I sighed. I wish I was at the lake right now. Speaking of which I need to talk to Jim about it. I walked out into the hallway to his and Sarah's door.

I knocked loudly. Sarah opened it. "Hey Sarah can I talk to Jim. "He said he went to the library to talk to Mr. Gracey." "Ok thanks." "No problem." then she closed the door hard. It seems they were fighting again. I went to the kids door and knocked then opened it. Megan was trying to get reception on her phone while Michael was trying to open a box on the dresser.

"Michael be careful not to break it. That's not ours." "I know but I wanna know what's in it." "Here let me see it." I walked over to help him while Megan went in the bathroom hoping for better luck. After about a minuted my finger hit something on the back of the box and it opened. I set it back down as to figures dancing came out and a melody started to play.

"Ah!" I got that headache again but this time it was a glimpse of me talking to a man in a red mask with a long nose looking similar to Ramsley. Then my eyes closing and losing consciousness. When I opened my eyes I was back in the room. "Are you ok?" Michael asked. "Yeah it's that headache again." I told him then left the room rubbing my head.

As I just the door I saw movement in the corner of my eye and saw it was a maid with towels. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where Mr. Gracey is?" I asked her. She just got a scared look and ran down the hallway and around the corner. "Wait!"

I yelled following her only to end up at the top of the double staircase and she vanished. The headache came back. This time it was of me in a beautiful golden dress going down the stairs to the still faceless man smiling with other people around him. He took my hand as I held it out and we kissed in greeting.

The image vanished and it seems I just climbed down the stairs while it was playing. I saw Ramsley walking by. "Excuse me Ramsley. Have you seem Jim?" I asked him. "Ah Yes. I believe I left him in the library. Right through there." he said pointing to a door on the left.

"Thank you." I told him with a nod then walked over to the door and walked in. I saw someone sitting at the couch and I assumed it was Jim. "Jim we need to talk. I-" but I was cut off because it wasn't Jim at the couch it was Mr. Gracey. In surprise I knocked over some books on the table next to me then bent down to pick them up. Mr. Gracey helped me.

Oh! Mr. Gracey. I am so sorry I thought you were Jim." I told him. "Please call me Edward. It's quite alright. I'm sorry I scared you I didn't hear you come in." "Oh. It's my fault I should have knocked." I while picking up the last book his hand landed on mine and I looked up into his eyes. Then pulled my hand away looking down. I stood up and put the books back while he did the same gazing at me all the while. "Please sit." he said gesturing to the couch. I did. "Thank you." he nodded briefly then sat beside me. A bit close might I add. "Mr. Gra- I mean Edward. May I ask you something?"

"Yes of course anything." "This house has been in your generation for years. It's your home. Why do you wanna sell it?" he took a breath and seem to blink away tears. "These walls are filled with so many memories. Some of them painful." he replied looking at me. I looked at him with a bit of pity.

"I think for you to understand I really must show you." he told me walking over and offering his arm. I looked at him confused and a bit cautious. But I felt I could trust him. "It's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of he reassured me. I took his arm after taking a deep breath and he began leading.

Although it may be worn and faded because of it's age this house was filled with so many things." we were walking down some stairs and through the house. I kept my gaze on him glancing ahead of me from time to time making sure I wouldn't run into anything or step on anything.

"So much life with grand parties, dancing, laughter, and above all." we stopped for a moment. "Hope." he told me. "Being a Gracey you were denied nothing. The world was yours." "What happened here Edward?" "She did." "Who?" "Serena. Hers is the story that haunts these walls."

we began walking again. "What happened to her?" "She ran away after my grandfather proposed to her leaving only a letter with her goodbyes as well as saying she didn't love him. It broke his heart completely." he said nearly in tears.

We were in front of the double staircase by now. We stopped. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." I said putting my hand on his arm that was still linked in mine. "No it's fine. You need to know." I looked confused but he dismissed it and continued.

"She was so very young and so very beautiful. She used to be in love with the heir to this house." "Your grandfather."

He nodded and walked to the center. I followed. "But they were from different worlds. Him from a rich family her from a poor one. And they couldn't be together. But that didn't stop them. Only when she ran did it end in tragedy."

"My grandfather waited for years for her to come back but she never did and in his life became un bearable and so without hope, without love, without Serena. He hung himself. And nobody saw her ever again." By this time we were in the ballroom. "That's so sad. Why would she do something so cruel?" I asked "I find myself wondering that as well." he told me. "His soul wanders these halls." he said looking around.

"Waiting for her to return. If you listen carefully you can still hear the beating of his broken heart." he said approaching me. My breathing was a little heavy and I felt a little scared. I looked around. I swear I could actually hear the heart.

I looked down feeling so much sadness.

hope you liked it remember to vote on the poll on my profile. By the way Sarah is with Jim and the kids doing the whole graveyard and riddle things.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Another chapter. im sorry its short but the movie is coming to an end which means ill have to think up other chapters for her adventure like my opposites attract story. Kal is about to deal with horror villains. anyway thank you for all the review and votes on my poll but i still need u guys to vote cause ther all tied up! should i start all three also can u help with ideas on this story choose please

1. Serena/Kalena chooses to drink poison and be with edward in heaven after defeating Ramsley somehow (meaning only 2 or 3 more chapters with no sequal attached)

2. Serena decides to live in the mansion with all the ghosts and edward while having her own adventures while Ramsley is dealt with (meaning much more chapters with a new villain i can think up)

3. you create the adventures and i write them while giving credit to you

4. both 2 and 3

Disclaimer : I only own Kalena /Serena

Edward took me up to the basement and showed me a beautiful dress. "This would have been her wedding dress." "It's lovely." "It would have been as lovely if she had the chance to wear it before she left. Now it serves only as a dark reminder of what could have been." he said stroking the sleeve of it.

"To love someone so much only to lose them so suddenly. I can't imagine how awful that must be." I told him. "If you truly love someone then they never leave you. They remain in you heart forever." he said lowly almost huskily looking at me a bit.....aggressively.

I was feeling a bit scared but what he said sounded so romantic. We walked back to the ballroom. And he opened the door and we walked in. "This house has waited so long to have it's shroud of darkness lifted. And tonight for the first time in...oh so many years I believe it may be possible we'll still find the end very differently."

He turned to me. "Kalena. Do you believe that love is about second chances? About forgiveness?" he asked me. I looked down in thought then back up at him. "Love works in mysterious ways. Some may be second chances while others are acts of desperation or love at first site so yes I believe that's possible." I replied smiling at him.

Then the headache came back but only a little and there were no visions but it began to slowly get worse as we talked. "Don't you remember?" he asked me. "Remember? What do you mean?" "Don't you recognize me at all?" he asked getting desperate.

My headache was getting worse and worse and pretty soon people started dancing around us and Edward was revealed as the man in the mask as well as the man I kissed. This was frightening me greatly.

"I thought surely the moment you walked in it was destiny that you came back to me!" he walked past me and continued talking. I felt very frightened and began to understand but my headache was causing my vision to blur. "Remember what Edward your scaring me." I told him.

He turned around and grabbed my wrists. "Remember when we danced and laughed and loved each other. When I proposed to you in this house before you.....before you ran from me!!!" he shouted. "But now you've returned to me and at last we can be together." I looked around very frightened. My vision getting worse and worse before I saw the final visions. I blacked out hearing Edward shout my name. My true name. Serena.

I know its short but bear with me ok. R&R please and vote on my poll. its tied up and i wanna know if i should do all 3 or wait till one is voted on more than the other


	5. Chapter 5

Im sooooooo sorry I haven't update. I was just caught up in my other stories. Please vote on my poll. And wish me luck cause the 23 this month I'm going for surgery. There going to be really close to my spinal cord so there's a possibility I'll get paralyzed or die but they said there was a 10% to 20% chance of that. Enjoy the story. Find the pictures on my profile. I know I said her dress was golden in previous chapters but ignore that please.

Disclaimer: I only own Kalena /Serena

I walked around in the dress that my mother had bought me the day before when she finally accepted Edward and I's love. I didn't really fit in since I did not know any of Edward's family or friends. But there were very few guests.

They often looked down on me because of how low my family was when I was compared to Edward. "Are you enjoying yourself miss Serena?" I heard Ramsley say behind me.

I turned around and there he was in his own ballroom outfit with his hands folded behind his back. "A little. I do not know anyone here though. Do you know where Edward is?" "I believe he is waiting for you in his room." he replied. "Thank you."

I made my way through the people and up the stairs to look for Edward. But when I arrived at his room he wasn't there so I went back to the staircase. When I was at the top I heard him among people.

I began walking down the steps and people gazed at me in wonder while others whispered, "She's gorgeous." Edward turned around and was shocked. I smiled. When I got to the last step I went up to him and we were pulled into a kiss.

Some people smiled while others had looks of jealousy or disapproval but I didn't care. We pulled away after a couple seconds. "Everyone! May I have your attention!" Edward said. Then he turned and looked me in the eye.

He got down on one knee not taking his eyes from mine. He took my hand in his then he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it showing the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I gasped. "Serena Swanson. I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you be my wife?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

I smiled so big holding my free hand to my chest to try and help slow my breaths. I nodded franticly unable to say any words. My eyes got a few tears of joy in them. People started clapping mostly out of politeness. He smiled and put the ring on my ring finger of my left hand, putting away the box, then standing up.

That night we danced the night away. When the time came for people to leave. They did and I went up to my room and changed to my nightgown after bidding goodnight to Edward. I fell asleep shortly not knowing someone came in and put a spell on me that later on would put me in the future with no memory.

I was woken up by Ramsley. He was still in his costume. I got up and quickly put a robe on not noticing another person in the room. "Ramsley why are you still up? It will be morning soon.

"Serena. I heard. Master Gracey proposed to you last night." he said. "Yes. I've given it thought and written a letter with all my love and my answer will you give it to him?" I asked him pointing to my bed table where it lay.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I don't think he should be wasting his life on a girl like you. He deserves so much more." "What?" I asked him confused. He looked behind me. "Get rid of her." he said. Then someone hit me on the back of my head and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes it was raining and I was on the side of the road in a tattered and ripped dress. I couldn't remember a thing. Not my age or name or even my past. I began crying. I was so absorbed in crying that I didn't notice an automobile stopped beside me and there was a hand on my shoulder.

I gasped and looked up to see a colored man with worried eyes and in a suit. "Hey are you alright?" "No. I do not know where I am or who I am or even where I came from. I feel so lost." I told him shaking my head and buried my face in my hands and began crying again.

"Here come with me we'll get this sorted out." he told me helping my up and putting my in the seat next to his wrapping his jacket around me. "Thank you so much sir." I told him. "I'm Jim Evers." he told me.

After that he took me to his home, gave me food and warm clothes, explained everything to his wife who was holding their baby son with their young daughter beside her, and he called the authorities. But they couldn't find any information on me. They said it's as if I fell from the sky.

They gave me a new name and let me live with the Evers. I adjusted to the time and lived my life. Until we came to where we are now.

*Narrorator POV*

Serena passed out into Edward's arms. He shouted her name trying to wake her up. When he saw she was still alive he felt a little relieved but still worried. "Maid!" he shouted. One appeared. "Get her to her room. Clean her and put her into her wedding outfit. Hair and everything. If she's not awake by then. Then set her on the bed and wait until she does. Tell Ramsley immediately when she does. Understand?" "Yes sir." she replied.

Another maid appeared to help the other to get Serena up to her room. They were dead and small women after all. They got her ready and when they were finished she looked like a perfect angel smelling like sweet honey with a hint of cinnamon. They lay her on the bed and waited.

R&R please and vote on my poll


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated and that's cause I've been distracted with school and my other stories. Also I'm dealing with a law suit and MORE physical therapy. I also got another MRI to get done so im very worried about it. Anyway on with the show!

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Serena/kalena

I awoke on my bed in my bedroom at Edward's mansion. I sat up remembering everything. I noticed maids around me. They noticed I was awake when I sat up.

"Go get ramsley quickly! She's awake." one of them commanded the other. One disappeared in mist and soon reappeared with Ramsley beside her.

I stood up angrily. "You!" I shouted angry.

He smirked after glaring at the maids for them to leave. Which they obeyed. "I assume you have your memories." he sneered.

"Indeed. I will tell him what you've done." I hissed.

"Oh I don't think so. Not if you want your so called 'family' to die." he said showing a mirror with Sarah tied up and the kids squirming in a chest. But I didn't see Jim.

"Let them go!" I commanded.

"No. It's time for you to marry the master."

"I thought you were against us being together." I said harshly.

"Oh I am. But for now I want this blasted curse lifted. And for that to be done..." he smirked. "You must die when marrying him so we may move on." he then chuckled cruelly.

I gasped then glared. "Come now. It's time for your wedding." he said but he disappeared. I walked out of the room to see a maid there to escort me. She walked me down the hall and then down the stairs.

She escorted me to doors, handed me a bouquet of black roses, then disappeared when they opened. I saw Ramsley standing where a priest should have been. Then I saw Edward standing in his wedding outfit looking extremely dashing.

I smiled at him then glared at Ramsley. I started walking foward as the wedding march began to play. Oh how I wished to run to Edward and tell him what happened that night. I arrived at the end. Edward held his hand out.

"Serena?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded taking his hand. He smiled happily in return. We did our vows. "Do you Edward gracey take Serena Swanson to be your wife for all eternity in the afterlife?" Ramsley asked.

Edward turned to me. "I do." he said huskily. Ramsley turned and grabbed a cup with a red liquid in it then turned back to me.

"And do you Serena Swanson take Edward Gracey to be you husband for all eternity in the afterlife?" he asked holding out the cup.

Before I could answer Jim burst through the doors with Sarah and the kids. "I got an objection!" he shouted. I smiled and ran hugging the kids in relief.

"Your okay." I said hugging Sarah.

"Get away from her. I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again." Edward said angrily.

"You have it all wrong. Ramsley tell the truth now or I will." I commanded.

"I have no idea what your talking about." he said.

I glared at him. "Fine. I never ran away. He kidnaped me and abandoned me on the side of a road!" I exclaimed pointing at Ramsley.

"I would never leave you Edward." I said walking over to him. "I even wrote a letter to you accepting the marriage. I asked Ramsley to deliver but instead he threw me aside. He gave you a false letter." I said.

"Yeah I got the real one right here! The one she wrote. Which he stole!" Jim said pulling it out. Edward snatched it and began reading.

"What is the meaning of this Ramsley?" he asked.

"Must we continue to listen to the rambling of a lunatic and a disoriented Serena?" he replied.

"But this is her handwriting!" he exclaimed.

Ramsley finally realized his defeat. "Your union was unacceptable. I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen." he scorned.

"So you killed her."

"No I never died darling. I somehow was transferred to this time where I was lucky enough to be found by this kind family." I said.

"I told you it would be a mistake to run away with that girl." ramsley said. Edward walked foward glaring at him.

"But I love her. Was love my mistake?"

"Yes! I tried to protect you. All these years I've sacrificed for you. But what would you understand of sacrifice, duty, or honor? You love her. Well damn you. Damn you all to hell!" he shouted. Thunder and lighting cracked as it suddenly began storming. Edward pulled me close to protect me.

The windows opened and evil spirits came in screaming. The maid and organ player ran down the stairs screaming. Jim pulled Sarah and the kids close. The fire place suddenly roared with fire.

"Edward what's happening?"

"I don't know my love." he replied.

The floor around the fire place tumbled as a dragon made of fire came out and roared. I hugged Edward closer unable to pull my eyes away. The dragon looked around before roaring at Ramsley. It stretched it's fiery tongue out and it wrapped around Ramsley.

Ramsley screamed in pain as the dragon dragged him to the fire pit. That was the last we saw of Ramsley as the pit closed up. "It's over." I whispered in relief as I pulled away from Edward.

"It seems he was the one damned." Edward commented.

I looked at him smiling. We leaned in and kissed. After so long we were finally together.

"Oh Serena. I have missed you so much." Edward said after we pulled away.

"Kalena?" I heard meg say. I turned to them smiling.

"When you found me I had no memory. But now I have it back. My name is Serena not Kalena. I'm still the same person you all know though." I said. The kids ran and hugged me. Then Sarah then jim. Eventually everyone in a group hug.

Now this is what I call a happy ending...or a new beginning. Who knows?

* * *

R&R sorry i had to end it so soon but i have no idea what to write next for it. if you want to write a story based on it then feel free to as long as you message me with it so i can read it too lol


End file.
